Cosas de la Vida
by Alia.Asakura
Summary: U.A. Los shamanes viven como seres humanos, tratan de superar cuestiones de la vida q a veces sobrellevarlas solos en dificil y doloroso. . mal summary pero se hace lo q se puede XD


Es una realidad alterna o como quieran llamarlo, Algunas partes del fic serán contadas por un personaje, tratare de no usar mucho ese recurso pero yo pondré cuando pase esto n.n  
No soy buena para poner títulos así q ahí me disculparan :P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cosas de la Vida"

"Una llamada"  
Esta partecita esta narrada por Yoh ;D

- ¡Ya llegue! — gritaba desde la puerta, - ¿Mamá? — pero no recibí respuesta así que entre a mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina  
- ¡Tienes que venir para acá en este momento! — exclamaba mi mamá por teléfono - ¡No me importa lo que tengas allá, No quiero que te quedes allá tú solo así que te vienes o voy por ti —  
- ¿Mamá? — pregunte, pero ella solo hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, al parecer atendía un asunto muy importante. Al ver que mamá no me iba a prestar atención, me senté en una silla que había por ahí y me dedique solo a observar la plática  
- Por favor, no me hagas esto —la voz de mamá se oía muy preocupada, ¿Con quien estará hablando para que produzca esas emociones en mi mamá?- ¡No me salgas con eso ahora, ¡Tú sabes que eso no fue decisión mía! —  
- ò.ô Mamá, ¿Con quien peleas? — la verdad me extrañaba ver esa actitud en mamá, ella muy pocas veces se muestra así pero en esos momentos se mostraba frustrada y algo enojada  
- ¡No quiero hablar con él, Por favor… ven conmigo, deja atrás todo eso, por favor… - decía mamá al borde de las lagrimas, esto me comenzó a preocupar un poco, me dieron ganas de agarrar el teléfono y colgar, ya que aquella persona estaba haciendo que ella llorara — Esta bien pero, ¿Me prometes que lo pensaras?... ¿estas ahí?... ¿Hola? —en eso mi mamá colgó el teléfono muy desanimada, me levante y la abrasé lo mas cariñoso posible, tratando de mostrarle mi apoyo y afecto  
- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? — trate de disimular mi preocupación para no hacerla sentir mal  
- Ah… nada… es solo que tu padre… olvídalo Yoh, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? - ella también trataba de disimular una sonrisa pero fue inútil, hubo un lapso de silencio, ella no se iba a animar a decirme las cosas así que opte por tomar la delantera  
- Mama, ¿Qué sucede con papá? — pregunte como si fuera una cosa cualquiera  
- Tu padre… quiere irse a trabajar a Europa — respondía Keiko muy melancólica  
- - ¡¡Que bien! Es un progreso para él — exclamaba Yoh feliz  
- Pero… quiere irse para allá porque su amante vive en Londres — con este comentario me quede perplejo, por primera vez sentí que metí la para muy a fondo :P — Y no quiere llevar a Hao —  
- O.O ¿Un amante? — no pude evitar pronunciarlo en voz alta pero quería saber bien que era lo que ocurría  
- … Ya sabes que Hao vive con tu padre en Nueva York, al parecer Mikihisa conoció a esta tipa en la compañía en donde trabaja actualmente. Pero como a la tipa fue trasladada a Londres, tu padre quiere ir a seguirla… - a mi madre todavía le duele que papá se hubiera ido y lo peor es que le dolía que se hubiese llevado a Hao solo para fastidiarla… bueno, eso es lo que yo siento — Pero a Hao no le gusto la idea y no quiere ir con él a Londres —   
- Píensalo mamá, él no quiere aceptar a esa tipa en la familia — por primera vez apruebo el comportamiento de mi hermano. Todavía no tengo el placer de conocerlo personalmente pero como me ha contado mamá que es, se ve que es un verdadero fastidio  
- Le dije a Hao que se viniera conmigo… pero se opuso… y me colgó…- con que esa persona que le hizo esto a mama era mi hermano, trato de no prejuzgarlo pero a veces no puedo. Observe a mamá, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar — Yoh, ahí esta la cena, en un momento regreso — Mamá salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto  
- Mamá… - observe la comida y luego el teléfono - ¿Qué hago ahora? — opte por irme a mi cuarto, me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar el nuevo sencillo de Bob, la verdad yo no sabía que hacer, debía ir con mamá y platicar con ella pero cuando se encierra en su cuarto no puedo verla ni mucho menos hablar con ella, mejor me espero a que se sienta mejor y así podremos bajar a comer juntos, no me gusta estar solo en mi casa — Debo pensar las cosas con calma… - observe el teléfono un rato — ¿Lo hago o no…?

--------------

Ahora nos situamos en la ciudad de Nueva York, en un departamento algo lujoso, en un sofá se encontraba Hao, estaba acostado observando el techo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todavía no aceptaba lo que ocurría  
- Mamá es una tonta… como si yo quisiera irme con ella… ¿Irme con ella?... Después de tanto tiempo… volver a adaptarme, cambiar mi vida… no lo creo… - En eso se escucha como entran al departamento, al parecer eran dos personas y estaban muy animadas, ya que se alcanzaba a escuchar risas — Padre, ¿eres tú? — preguntaba Hao sentándose y observando la entrada, la cara de Hao dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su padre pero al ver a su acompañante esa sonrisa desapareció de inmediato  
- Hao, no creí que estuvieras despierto a esta hora de la noche… hip… pero no era necesario que me esperaras… ya estoy grande y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera… — al parecer Mikihisa venía pasado de copas, cosa que Hao detestaba ya que empezaba a decir incoherencias y también a regañarlo por existir  
- no te estaba esperando… estaba hablando por teléfono — Hao estaba molesto pero no por la forma en la que le contestaba su padre, si no por su compañera  
- ¿Y no vas a saludar a Alice? — preguntaba malhumorado Mikihisa  
- No — contesto secamente Hao - Ella no debe de estar aquí — Hao miro a Alice de una manera despectiva, Mikihisa se dio cuenta y trato de soluciona esto  
- Hao, ¡¡Escuincle baboso! ¡¡Discúlpate de inmediato! — Hao hizo como que no escucho esto último. Ante esta acción de Hao, Mikihisa estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano pero Alice lo detuvo  
- No te preocupes cariño, no me siento mal por eso — respondía Alice de manera muy tranquila  
- Pues deberías pu… - en eso Hao es interrumpido por su padre  
- ¡¡Hao, ¡¡Respeta a Alice! y es una orden jovencito òóX —  
- Cariño, relájate, mejor vete a bañar para que se te baje ese mal humor — Alice se acerco y beso de una manera muy sensual a Mikihisa, con esto Hao clavo su mirada en la televisión, la verdad no estaba observado la tele, solo quería evitar mirar aquella escena que le desagradaba totalmente, la ira y el coraje lo consumían por dentro  
- Tienes razón Alice, siéntete en tu casa, en un momento regreso — Mikihisa salio de la habitación dejando a Hao y a Alice, ella se sentó en un lado del sillón en donde se encontraba Hao, este solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio  
- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Hao? — preguntaba Alice con delicadeza  
- ¿Te importa? — respondía Hao con indiferencia  
- Claro que me importa, tú y yo pronto seremos familia —  
- ".ó ¿Seremos? — Alice se le acerco a Hao y le susurro al oído  
- Pronto seré tu bella madrastra — con esto Hao se quedo en shock  
- (¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?... esta tipa debe estar bromeando) — pensaba Hao, pero trataba de disimular su sorpresa - Se vale soñar — (NA: Esta frase de "se vale soñar" es como decir un "si como no" o "ya quisieras" a lo mejor algunos ya lo saben pero aun así aclaro -)  
Hao seguía con la mirada fija en la tele, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era sacar a esa tipa a patadas de ahí  
- Pues déjame decirte que si — en eso Alice le enseña un anillo de compromiso — Por eso él se ira conmigo a Londres pero tú… - Hao la observo con duda — Si te portas bien conmigo… — Alice comenzó a tocar la rodilla de Hao, este solo vigilaba la mano de esta y a la vez observaba a Alice, no debía perderla de vista - te cumpliré uno de tus caprichos  
- ¿Qué mi padre no es suficiente para ti? — pregunto Hao con ironía  
- Tu padre es bueno pero tu Hao eres excelente — Alice comenzaba a acercarse a Hao, al ver esto Hao la sujeto de la mano y la separo bruscamente de él  
- Primero que nada, no soy plato de segunda mesa y segundo, no dejare que juegues de esta manera con mi padre — Hao se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto — Te exijo que te alejes de Mikihisa —  
- Hao-chan, recapacita, tú y yo seriamos muy buenos amantes — decía esto de manera seductora pero Hao estaba muy enfadado  
- ¿Amantes? Estas demasiada vieja para mi, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer — respondía Hao con superioridad  
- Si esa es tu respuesta Hao, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto — Alice prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar — Yo quería ser buena contigo — con este comentario Hao soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica  
- No te necesito ¿entiendes? Prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado— Hao se dio media vuelta y se marcho a su cuarto, ya ahí se recostó en su cama, no soportaba a esa tipa, desde hace tiempo que estaba de encimoza y no la soportaba, lo peor del caso es que ya le había comentado a su padre pero Mikihisa lo regaño por andar inventando cuentos solo para separarlos — Esa perra… espero que muera pronto… como deseo que desaparezca — en eso suena el teléfono, Hao no tenía ganas de contestar pero cuando se acordó de que Alice estaba en el departamento de inmediato contesto — Hello, Who is?-  
- Sorry, eh… como le pregunto… Hao is in house now? — preguntaban del otro lado de la bocina —  
- yeah… it´s me, what do you want? — preguntaba Hao algo molesto por esta perdida de tiempo  
- T-T eso me pasa por reprobar ingles… como se lo digo… -  
- x Pues dígalo ya, no este perdiendo mi tiempo — respondía Hao enojado  
- ò.ô ¿Usted habla japonés? (mejor dicho español XP) —  
- ù.ú no… te estoy hablando en sueco, ¡¿Qué rayos deseas!- Hao ya se había desesperado con esa llamada, a lo mejor en otras circunstancias le hubiera resultado divertido y hasta le hubiera jugado una broma pero en ese momento no estaba para aguantar jueguitos  
- Que si de favor me puede comunicar con Hao - -  
- --x el habla, ¿Qué quieres? —  
- Ah… jijiji tu eres Hao… ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio? Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo :P — exclamaba la otra persona con algo de gracia  
- X (Si se lo dije pero el estupido no lo capto) — pensaba Hao molesto  
— Sabes, hablas muy bien el japonés para ser americano -  
- Vamos al grano, ¿Quien eres y que deseas? —  
- Mi nombre es Yoh y deseaba hablar contigo respecto a lo de nuestra familia —   
- ¿Yoh?... Me suena el nombre… - dijo Hao acostándose boca arriba tratando de recordar de quien era el nombre  
- ' Soy tu hermano gemelo — respondía Yoh  
- ".ó ¡¿Mi que, ¿Mi gemelo? — preguntaba asombrado Hao  
- ¿Que no sabias de mi existencia? — preguntaba Yoh con curiosidad  
- Si estaba enterado pero nunca pensé que me hablarías por teléfono y menos a estas horas —  
- Oo ¿A estas horas? — preguntaba Yoh intrigado  
- Ah… aquí es la 1 Am… - decía Hao bostezando un poco  
- Ah… aquí apenas son las cuatro de la tarde -- decía Yoh divertido  
- Pero no creo que hayas llamado solo para saber la hora, ¿O si?... mira, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo y seguirte en tus estupideces así que dime que diablos deseas o colgare — Hao ya estaba fastidiado de esto, no tenía ganas de aguantar esto, lo que quería era dormir antes de que esa tipa comenzara a jugar con su padre a las "luchitas"  
- Hao-san, debes de tranquilizarte, ¿Has intentado contar hasta 10? — preguntaba Yoh con inocencia  
- XX ¡Ya di de una buena vez que deseas! — gritaba Hao, este grito llego hasta los oídos de Alice. Por curiosidad, ella levanto la bocina cuidadosamente para escuchar el motivo de la exaltación de Hao  
- Pues… ¿Cómo empiezo?... mamá te llamo hace rato, ¿Cierto? — Hao solo afirmo con un simple "aja" — Y lo que te quería decir o mejor dicho preguntar es el porque… —  
- El porque no quiero irme con ella, ¿Cierto? — agregaba Hao con fastidio  
- - Sipi... Que bueno que nos entendimos rápido — respondía Yoh ante el comentario de Hao  
- (Con que no quieres ir a Japón Hao…) — pensaba Alice — (Esto es algo a mi favor) - Alice siguió escuchando la platica para ver que más información podía sacar  
- A ti no te debo de dar explicaciones de esto y si ese fue el motivo de la llamada creo que hasta aquí llego el tema, buenas noches Yoh — Hao colgó bruscamente el teléfono. Del otro lado de la bocina, Alice colgó de manera discreta.  
- A comenzar a trabajar… - Alice se fue a la habitación de Mikihisa, pensando con cuidado su próxima jugada. Mientras tanto, Hao seguía recostado en su cama boca arriba  
— La primera vez que llama y solo me dice eso, solo cuando le interesa llama, solo cuando hay algo de por medio… por que no llamo cuando yo lo necesitaba o cuando me encontraba solo… - Hao se tapo la cara con una almohada, estaba cayendo de nuevo en esa oscuridad — No los necesitas Hao… no necesitas a nadie… todos son diminutos… no valen nada… - Hao ahogaba sus lagrimas en su almohada, no comprendía el porque actuaba de esa manera — No los necesito… a nadie…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin del Capitulo uno!

E·spero que les guste, dejen rewievs ¡! D


End file.
